Dirty Little Secret
by Yereri Ashra
Summary: Soul siente que Maka está ocultando algo, pues ella se comporta de una forma extraña. Sin embargo no la quiere presionar. Una "ayuda" de Black Star lo ayudará a enfrentarla. SoulxMaka Oneshot


_**Dirty Little Secret**_

**By Yereri**

Maka estaba muy extraña... No era raro, hasta cierto punto, era normal verla pensativa. Era tan inteligente, y la verdad es que ninguno de sus amigos podía decir que era una persona tranquila y sin problemas. Soul la conocía como a la palma de su mano, y aún así no tenía la menor idea de lo que podía estar pasando con ella. Estaba muy callada. Probablemente todo se remontaba a la semana anterior. Había salido un domingo en la mañana y había regresado tarde. Lucía cansada pero no dijo a nadie a dónde había ido.

-Maka, nos tenías preocupados- la reprendió Spirit, que se había pasado la tarde en el departamento esperándola, para desagrado de Soul. Maka sólo lo miró y sonrió.

-Deberían confiar un poco más en mí. Ya estoy grande, puedo cuidarme sola.

No lo dijo molesta ni desafiante. Lo aseguró con una sonrisa cansada en el rostro.

-¿Tienes hambre?- aventuró Soul, que la miraba con las manos en los bolsillos, como si quisiera quitarle importancia al asunto.

-No- ajustó los botones de su chaqueta con cuidado y siguió caminando hasta su cuarto.

En las noches se quedaba hasta tarde despierta, Soul lo sabía. Pero no sabía si leía o hacía tareas o si sólo se quedaba por gusto. Él no sentía que tuviera la autoridad para preguntarle. Era muy su vida. Y cuando alguien más le preguntaba las razones de su comportamiento, ella negaba todo y sonreía, la sonrisa más fingida y falsa que se haya visto alguna vez en Death City.

Soul comenzó a sacar sus propias conclusiones. ¿Qué tal si estaba saliendo con alguien? Eso explicaría por qué no quería hablar de ello, porqué desaparecía de repente y, de forma un poco remota, porqué se portaba tan extraña con él.

Se vio tentado a espiarla en más de una ocasión. Pero no podía. Simplemente quiso dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso. No quería que nada afectara su relación con ella. Tenían que seguir siendo tan fuertes y eficaces a la hora de pelear como siempre lo habían sido, y si él se dejaba llevar por las sospechas no lograrían nada. Cuando la veía, se preguntaba en qué momento de la historia se había convertido él en miembro cuerdo y prudente de la relación técnico-arma.

…

Una mañana, Black Star y Death the Kid decidieron salir a jugar basket ball. Soul estuvo insistiendo lo más que pudo hasta que consiguió que Maka lo acompañara.

Ella fue muy clara con sus condiciones. Lo acompañaría pero no iba a jugar. Como Liz y Patty eran dos, el número era perfecto para que fueran dos equipos completos de tres y si necesitaban más siempre podían contar con Chrona. Soul asintió con fastidio mientras ella tomaba un libro para entretenerse mientras tanto.

Se dirigieron a la cancha. Soul saludó a lo lejos levantando su mano con indiferencia. Maka se sentó en una banca cercana y en poco tiempo el partido comenzó.

A pesar de lo animados que estaban, resultaba deprimente ver a Maka sentada ahí, sólo leyendo. De hecho, su principal pretexto para ir ese día a jugar era tratar de animarla un poco o cuando menos arrancarle una sonrisa del rostro.

Y no habían logrado nada.

En algún momento en que el juego se detuvo, Soul se percató de que Maka no estaba del todo concentrada en su libro. De vez en vez levantaba su vista de éste y miraba los lados, y tocaba insistentemente la base de su cuello, y hasta un poco más abajo. Lucía preocupada, ansiosa.

Junto con ello, Soul también se preocupó.

¿Qué rayos había pasado? ¿A qué se debía esa actitud?

Tal vez era momento de enfrentarla. Ya estaba harto de ser tan comprensivo. Necesitaba respuestas, y las necesitaba rápido.

Soul iba a acercarse a Maka, pero Black Star se adelantó a todas las posibilidades. Su mente no pensó en actuar con prudencia. En realidad él sabía que no era algo que pudiera resolver, más que nada, era algo que no le correspondía.

En algún lugar cerca de ahí, mientras nadie lo veía, había encontrado una cubeta llena de agua. Tal vez eso la haría reaccionar. Ya no iba a seguir esperando, tenían que hacer algo y Maka no se podía enojar tanto, así que decidió arriesgarse. Y si ella no reaccionaba ni con eso, entonces no se le ocurría otra cosa.

Antes de que Soul pudiera acercarse, Black Star ya corría, cubeta en mano, desenfrenado hacia la distraída chica.

-¡Hey Maka! ¡Esquiva esto!- advirtió como si la cosa fuera lo más divertido del mundo, y Maka apenas tuvo tiempo de levantar su vista del libro, cuando sintió el baño de agua helada que no logró esquivar.

-¡Imbécil!- gritó Soul sujetando a Black Star por la camisa, pero en lugar de estallar en cólera como hubiera cabido esperar, Maka salió corriendo de allí, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, como si de un animalito asustado se tratase.

Soul, preocupado, salió tras ella. Los demás hicieron amago de seguirlos, pero no tardaron en comprender que no lograrían nada. Maka estaría bien en manos de Soul.

…

Siguiendo el rastro de agua que la chica había dejado, Soul llegó a un callejón, muy poco iluminado a pesar de que era de día.

Ella le daba la espalda.

Soul empezó a hablar, tratando de sonar lo más coherente y razonable que podía.

-Maka, no te preocupes por Black Star, sabemos que es un idiota- dijo en voz baja, un poco en broma- Sólo hizo lo que creyó correcto. Todos estamos preocupados por ti. Has estado muy rara esta semana. ¿Te ocurrió algo?

Lucía realmente preocupado, pero eso Maka no lo sabía, le daba la espalda y guardaba silencio, nada más.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí- Soul insistió pero finalmente decidió dejarlo por la paz- Bien. Lo lamento- Luego levantó la voz, la cual ya no sonó preocupada-Vamos, regresemos a casa.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó. Fue detenido por Maka, que lo sujetó de la muñeca con una mano. Soul se dio la vuelta de nuevo hacia ella, pero cuidó que su rostro no expusiera su preocupación.

Maka posó su mano sobre el pecho de Soul, ahí, donde sabía que estaba la cicatriz.

Levantó la vista y, por primera vez en varios días, lo miró a los ojos.

Apartó sus brazos, que todo este tiempo habían estado sobre su pecho.

La blusa blanca se hacía algo transparente con el agua. La zona más íntima de su pecho estaba afortunadamente cubierta por su ropa interior, pero en su piel, la que aún quedaba al descubierto, Soul vio algo que apenas pudo asimilar.

-S…Soul- leyó en voz baja. Maka, con las manos temblorosas, se soltó los dos primeros botones y lo dejó ver con más claridad. Tenía su nombre en el pecho. Maka se había tatuado el nombre de Soul en el pecho, con unas letras bellas, un poco fantasmagóricas, pero estéticas. El nombre formaba el mismo ángulo que la cicatriz formaba en el pecho de Soul.

Éste extendió su mano, y con la yema de sus dedos apenas atinó a tocar la blusa húmeda, mientras unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Maka sostuvo la mano de Soul, y prácticamente lo obligó a tocar las letras. Soul se mordió los labios. Maka sintió como su piel se erizaba al contacto de los dedos tibios y suaves de su compañero. Él respiraba con dificultad.

Contuvo el aire y apretando los ojos y los dientes con fuerza, abotonó de nuevo la blusa.

Maka se estremeció y los sollozos comenzaron a salir de su garganta.

-No podía soportarlo más- dijo, con la voz entrecortada- tú tienes esa cicatriz por mi…yo…tenía que corresponderte de alguna forma…

Soul no supo qué decir.

-Quería…sólo quería sentir algo de tu dolor- insistió ella- y tener algo que me lo recordara…quería sentir que no te debo nada.

Otra vez se abrazaba a sí misma con fuerza, y lloraba cual si fuera una niña. Una niña tierna e inocente que había actuado sin pensar.

-No tenías porqué- la reprendió él- ¿Cómo puedo yo vivir ahora sabiendo que tú…?

-Al menos ya pude decírtelo- la interrumpió ella- Necesitaba que lo supieras- lo pensó unos momentos- perdóname. Probablemente no querías saberlo.

Soul se tranquilizó un poco.

-¿Porqué mi nombre?

Maka lo miró a los ojos, pero no pudo responder. Soul sólo adivinó. La cicatriz en su pecho decía "Maka" de principio a fin.

Soul respiró profundamente. Se quitó la chamarra y se la puso a Maka sobre los hombros. La sujetó con fuerza de las solapas, y la atrajo hacia él, dándole un abrazo fuerte y tierno. Fue muy cálido. Maka comenzó a sentirse un poco mejor. Al menos ya no lloraba.

-Black Star me las pagará- declaró, tratando de sonar más tranquilo. Luego, se separó de ella y se agachó.

Le dio un beso suave en los labios.

-Debemos pensar qué hacer con ese tatuaje.

Maka se sonrojó, pero se dejó guiar hacia afuera del callejón. Ya vería cómo decirle a Soul que se quedaría con el tatuaje y que no se arrepentía de nada. Sería como una marca compartida. Un secreto dulce entre ella y Soul.

Fin

**Espero que les haya gustado! Saludos!**


End file.
